Reminiscence
by DaringReality
Summary: A collection of fluffy one shots showing how close Jake and Seth were as they were growing up. Companion story to "When the Water's Not So Clear" which you don't have to read to enjoy this, but I would very much appreciate it. Full explanation inside.


A/N: Okay so this has been sitting in my documents for quite some time now. I decided not to post it but I changed my mind like two seconds ago. I really like this and well I hope you do to. It's just innocent little fluff with Jacob and Seth. This is supposed to be a companion story to my "When the Water's Not So Clear" showing how close Jake and Seth really were when they were growing up and how obvious it was that they held something deeper for each other than just friendship. So if you have a fluff deprivation that needs to be filled, this will hopefully be a quick fix =)

Oh and I will continue this maybe, I have a few more ideas. Each new chapter will only be another one shot however, they won't be in any chronological order. Also if you have any ideas for a one shot, I will gladly take suggestions =) I love ideas from reviewers. These will be strictly platonic though, I won't have a lemon in this story…type…thing. But I will take suggestions for lemons also if you would like, I don't know if I will follow through but I may if I get the chance.

Anyway, enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. Also, like most of my other stories, this one is not edited, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Twilight Saga.

-DaringReality

* * *

The Carnival (2 years prior to the present in 'When the Water's Not So Clear')

Seth's POV

"_Today was going to be a great day."_ I thought as I walked down the crowded streets of Forks WA.

Today was the first day of the county fair and everyone, even us down in La Push, got off an extra day this weekend just for the festivities.

I loved carnivals, the rides, the people…the _funnel cakes._ Man everything was great. I couldn't help but smile as I drug Jacob down the street aligned with various booths selling all kinds of knick-knacks and carnies shouting at us to play their games.

"Your not getting me on one of those rides." grumbled a rather irritated Jacob as I tugged him along. He was sour because I made him come with me. He hated the festival…especially the rides. "Those things could fall apart any minute, plus all they do is spin!"

"Yea yea you big baby." I teased, still dragging my stubborn best friend by the arm. He was riding with me rather he liked it or not. "I'm not about to ride these rides all by myself, plus we spent so much on these tickets, your using at least half!"

"_You_ decided to buy those hundred tickets with _our _money on your own." He said. So maybe I did take our money and buy the tickets while he was in the port-o-potty. He can't ever keep track of money so he entrusted me with his…big mistake, I was already planning on buying only a few tickets and making him ride some rides, but with his extra cash we now have a ton to spend all day. "Remind me to keep my money next time while I piss."

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued to drag him through the crowd. There were so many people and it was so noisy. We couldn't walk five inches without running into someone and there were so many children everywhere, crying over this or that. Jacob didn't particularly like crowds, so this only irritated him more. I swear he needed to take a chill pill sometimes.

"Step right up! Step right up!" announced a carnie standing behind a booth. He was clearly hyped up on something, maybe they really did spike the lemonade here. "Knock em down, win a prize! Winner _almost _every time!"

I stopped me and Jacob right there when I saw the prizes in that particular carnies' booth. Hanging on the tin makeshift roof was a huge Scooby Doo stuffed animal.

"I…must…have it!" I nearly squealed, letting go of Jake's arm and running toward the carnie's booth.

"Yea, do you have any of our money left?" I heard Jake ask as he walked up behind me.

"Yea, I didn't spend it _all_." I told him. I'm not normally loose with money, its just the carnival! We have to spend some cash!

The game was one of those simple 'knock over the bottles stacked on top of each other' game, and I paid the carnie and retrieved my three chances to knock down the bottles. I picked up a ball and reared my arm back and slung it. Completely missed…damn!

I picked up another ball and did the same, this time I threw it a little harder and it smacked against the back wall of the booth…another complete miss. I'm so not getting that Scooby at this rate.

I heard Jacob snicker beside me, arms crossed and smiling a rather amused smile.

"I forgot I throw like a girl…"I stated in a low voice with a pout. I had one chance left. Should I really waste the energy? It's just going to be another miss. I'd be lucky if I knocked one bottle down.

I was ready to try my last chance, reaching for a ball that was no longer there. Huh? Where'd it go? I looked on the floor to see if it fell off and then I heard it. The loud clang as all the bottles fell off the table they were on and the ball hit the back of the booth again, only this time after a direct hit.

"The Scooby please." I heard Jacob tell the carnie, and saw the large stuffed animal be handed to my best friend…or should I say traitor best friend!

"Nice throw young man." The carnie smiled, "Would you care to play again?"

"No thank you." Jacob told the odd looking man and the carnie looked displeased, probably not used to people hitting it on the first throw and them playing again and again until they won something or gave up.

"You do sort of throw like a girl." Jake teased me. I knew I couldn't throw worth crap, did he have to rub it in?

"Yea…I know." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Nice throw there…" I was a bit disappointed Jake got the prize I was wanting, but it _was_ his money I had used just then and it _was _him that hit the bottles.

"Was this the prize you was trying to get?" He asked me, already knowing the answer. He held my-er _his Scooby in his hands, inspecting it with a little smile on his face._

"You know it was!" I told him a bit loathingly.

"Yea…say, didn't you used to love Scooby Doo?" He asked me yet another question over the damned thing, tossing it between his hands. Was he enjoying this that much? I can't believe he's rubbing it in. I'm making him ride every ride until he's sick as a dog.

"Yes…" We started to walk down the street again, this time I didn't have to drag him. He was starting to annoy me over winning that stupid game. It was just beginner's luck for him!

"Here." he said, putting his hand that was holding the Scooby Doo out in front of me. "You know I got it for you anyway."

Have I ever mentioned he's my best friend and I love him so so so so so much?!!

"Really?! Thank you Jake!" I said a bit too loud and grabbed the stuffed toy and then hugging Jake as best as I could, squashing Scooby in between us. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"No problem bud." he laughed, giving me a slight hug in return. I broke my grasp on him only to hug my toy to my chest. We continued to walk toward the rides and I continued to smile so wide my jaws started to hurt. Jacob laughed at me but I didn't care…he had a nice laugh anyway.

Jake's POV

Seth seemed genuinely happy when I gave him the toy I won him. It was so funny at first, I could tell he wanted it so bad, but come on, he had to know I got that for him. What would I want it for anyway? He's still such a little kid, hugging Scooby to him so close. I wouldn't have him any other way though.

We were getting closer to the rides, Seth made me pack the tickets, which were sticking out of my back pocket. Maybe I could 'accidentally' lose them. No…no I can't do that to Seth. He's so excited to ride these damn death machines. I dread it, my stomach is so weak, and all these carnival rides do is spin around…and around…and around.

I however, being the sucker I am, let Seth grab me by the hand again and drag me to the rides. "Come on Jake, stop being so slow." he grunted, trying to pull me faster but I just resisted more, laughing at him for having to strain himself. He was so tiny to be thirteen years old. Still a measly 5'2", and I was about to reach a good six foot. I guess I'm a freak…or he's just a midget. Yea he's probably just a midget.

Either way I spent the rest of the day trying not to hurl as we rode every ride there twice. We had so many damn tickets I eventually gave a few to a couple other kids and told them not to tell Seth. Ah what he doesn't know won't hurt him, and won't make me nauseous. I'll admit I had fun though, Seth was my best friend, he made everything seem fun…even if in this case it was like…life threatening.


End file.
